


Sowing Seeds

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week NSFW [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Rough Sex, Rutting, Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Alastor and Valentino are ready to take the next step in their lifetime commitment. All it takes is a little help and a lot of love.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week NSFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Sowing Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> ~Happy birthday, Grish! ♡~

" Are ya sure ya ready for this, Bambi?"

Rose petals decorated every available surface of the low-lit bedroom, yet their perfume was inferior to the overpowering pheromones hazing the air.

Sweat clung to the bare body writhing on crimson satin sheets, slick-coated thighs parted in wanton invitation. "P-pleeeeease...please darling...give it to me."

The spindly moth flicked the needle in his grasp, any bubbles being carefully removed, before he lowered it to the tourniquet dressed arm. With all the finesse of an expert in recreational drugs and caution of a doting lover, he slid it into a pronounced vein.

A potent elixir surged from the syringe and into the waiting limb that made Alastor hiss and static, "It...it stiiiiings!"

"Shhhhh I know, baby, I know...give it just a minute to settle. The doctor said it only hurts at first…"

Settling into bed beside his sweetheart, Valentino caressed and rubbed the scorching heat of skin. "Give it a minute...then I'll make it all worth it."

Whimpering with discomfort and desire, the antlered rutter stared at his husband, glazed eyes pleading. "...you'll put a baby in me? Pretty please?"

The imploration wrenched a surprised groan from the endeared overlord, a claw coming up to cup Alastor's cheek. "I promise,  _ mi corazón. _ I am gonna make absolute sure I knock ya gorgeous ass up."

~ ~ ~

Velvety blaze enveloped his shaft, strangling the moan in his throat as he watched his now-fertile and shameless dear impale himself with well-practiced ease. "Fuckin' hell...ya so eager."

"Nn! I want it, Valentino..!" Alastor's hips started without a hint of mercy, the pace brutal while he bounced on the cock buried in him. "I...I am going to milk every last drop of semen, so I can be certain, without a doubt! I want your baby!"

Throwing a forearm over his face, the pinned down sinner growled and groaned at the outrageously lewd vows, bringing a near-maniacal giggle from his tormenter. 

"Oh? Is this too much for you? Have the tables turned in my favor...Daddy~?"

The endearment ripped a broad grin across his mouth, tendril tongue sneaking out to wetten his lips as he peeked dangerously from under the arm. "Ooooh, nah nah. After tonight, I'm gonna be Papá. But ya? Oh Bambi...that means that ya gonna be  _ Daddy." _

Alastor's walls contracted violently at the turnabout, face turning two shades too hot. It sent his already-inferno insides into a deadly roar of lust, claws rushing to grip sides and hips.

"Ya like that, huh? Feels good to be Daddy now, don't it~?" A well-timed lift and slam earned a squeal.

"Eeee! N-no! No it doesn't!"

" _ No dígame mentiras _ , ya so fuckin' tight ya gonna rip my cock off!"

Denials became babbles as his grasp returned the earlier dealt cards back thrice over, resheathing himself rapidly. Drool dribbled from a lolling tongue, Alastor barely in control as he was willingly used for the mutual pleasure of his husband.

"This is just the first round,  _ Daddy _ . I am gonna breed ya bussy and turn ya into the most sexy lil' eclair this side of Hell. Ya understand?"

Receiving an overly quick nod, Valentino shifted their position in a moment's notice. Claws changed locations, now spreading legs by flimsy ankles and cradling his lover's face gently. Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together so pants and gasps painted his cheeks and mouth.

"What are ya gonna be when I am done with ya tonight? Tell me." Hips slowed down to execute purposeful aimed thrusts.

Eyes sparkled with a bounty of emotions, drops of amazement and ardour coming to the surface then falling gracefully.

"I am going to be a daddy. I am going to be a daddy.  _ I am going to be a daddy!" _

Alastor's sobs rang out, amplified to fill every available space in the room as he dived off the blissful peak and into the comforting abyss. As the vice grip triggered his orgasm, potent seed flooding deep and sowing the beginning to their future buttercup, he whispered hoarsely in a twitchy ear.

"That's right. Ya gonna be a daddy...I'm gonna be a papá...and I'm gonna love the fuck outta our lil' bundle 'til my dyin' breath."


End file.
